stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Dauntless
Star Trek: Dauntless is the overall title to a series of science-fiction short stories, written by members of the fan-club chapter USS Dauntless, which take place aboard the Federation starships USS Dauntless (''Intrepid''-class NCC-74658, ''Sovereign''-class NCC-75310) in the fictional Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry. Background information The stories were first written between 1996 and 2000 (corresponding to Earth years 2372 and 2375 or stardates 49200 and 53938 in the Star Trek universe, during and following the events depicted in the television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager). The stories resumed in 2003 (Earth year 2380 or stardate 57001, a year after the events portrayed in the motion picture Star Trek: Nemesis) to the present. The series depicts the adventures of the USS Dauntless crew. Some of the stories feature appearances by famous characters from Star Trek, including the crews of space station Deep Space Nine, the and the . The stories were first published in the monthly club newsletter, Subspace Chatter, before they were posted on the club website story archive several months later. Each year’s worth of stories is considered a "season", similar to a season of a television series, with each season consisting of an average of ten stories. Not all the stories specifically concern the starship Dauntless directly, as some concentrate on one specific character, usually at a point in that character’s life before they joined the Dauntless crew {often titled Star Trek: Personal Logs}, or on other starships aboard which those characters have served {often titled Star Trek: Arcturus for adventures based upon either the or , or Star Trek: Sarek for adventures taking place aboard the }. Star Trek: Dauntless is currently in its tenth year of stories or "Tenth Season". Characters Main characters *'Captain Peter J. Koester': Originally placed in charge of the small Federation preliminary survey vessel , which was nearly destroyed in an attack by the Jem'Hadar, Peter Koester became commanding officer of first the starship USS Dauntless (NCC-74658) and later (at the rank of fleet captain and soon afterward commodore) the first CO of the Sovereign-class starship USS Dauntless (NCC-75310). He returned to command the Dauntless at the rank of captain once again in 2380 after resigning from Starfleet for almost two years. *'Commander K'danz': Security officer aboard the Dauntless-74658, promoted to chief of security upon the launch of the Dauntless-75310. Like Sutherland, K'danz was created for the Star Trek: Sarek stories, first appearing in 1995. K'danz is a human woman who altered her name to a Klingon form upon becoming engaged to and marrying the half-Klingon engineer Dar. K’danz was chosen as first officer by Captain Koester upon his return to the Dauntless-75310 in 2380. *'Commander Alasdair Myrddin Wallace': Chief science officer aboard the Dauntless-75310, he was originally assigned as a crew member on the Dauntless-74658 in 2374. He was promoted to full commander and ship's second officer while the starship was in drydock during the first half of 2383. An avid historian proud of his Scottish roots, he spends much of his free time on the holodeck, recreating battles of the past. *'Dr. Justin MacMillan, M.D.': Newly assigned chief medical officer aboard the Dauntless, MacMillan was considered a genius from the time he entered Starfleet Medical. His most recent posting before the Dauntless was the New Caledonia colony near the Romulan Neutral Zone. *'Lt. Commander Phillip Winters': Chief of Operations aboard the Dauntless-75310 and Koester's friend and past crewmate, Winters is often regarded as a mysterious figure. He is never seen without his tan satchel hanging from his shoulder, even while on bridge watch. For reasons known only to himself, Winters has repeatedly declined promotion since becoming Chief of Operations in 2375. *'Lt. Commander Dar': Half-Klingon engineer assigned to the Dauntless-74658, where he met his future wife. The two were married aboard the Dauntless-75310 in 2375. He returned to the Dauntless as chief engineer at the same time his wife became first officer in 2380, when Captain Koester called in a few old favors. *'Lt. Colonel Sean Elliott McIntyre, SFMC': A Starfleet officer who went missing in the year 2302 and was found alive and unaged amidst the wreckage of an alien starship in the Gamma Quadrant in 2370. McIntyre accepted a Starfleet Marine Corps commission after attending the Academy for retraining and assumed command of SFMC Special Contingent 41, a small force of troops assigned to the Dauntless-74658 during the Dominion War. He was promoted to chief of security aboard the Dauntless-75310 when the departments were reorganized in 2377 and Security fell under the authority of the Marine Corps Special Contingent. *'Ship's counselor Tanzia Gera': A joined Trill, Tanzia is the sixth host of the Gera symbiont. The counselor joined the crew of the Dauntless-75310 shortly before the return of Captain Peter Koester to command of the ship. *'Master Chief Petty Officer Pono R. Kyman': An El-Aurian who spent many decades on Earth during the 19th and 20th centuries (where he first unknowingly encountered members of the Dauntless crew in 1996), he survived the destruction of his homeworld by the Borg when he was trapped within the Nexus energy ribbon in the 22nd century. Inadvertently rescued by the in the late 23rd century, he later joined Starfleet as an enlisted man, eventually being assigned as senior enlisted crewman aboard the Dauntless-74658 in 2372, becoming advisor and father-figure to the ship’s commanding officer, a position he retained aboard the Dauntless-75310 until 2377. He retired from Starfleet shortly after Commodore Koester transferred off the Dauntless, settling among the Ba'ku in the Briar Patch, living a simple life until 2383, when he received word that his former commander needed a new Command Master Chief. Leaving the simplicity of the Ba'ku life behind, he returned to Starfleet and his position of Chief of the Boat on board the Dauntless-75310 in 2383, once again under the command of Captain Koester. Minor characters *'Rear Admiral Penji Fil': Assigned to the Dauntless as Federation Ambassador-at-Large in 2382, this Catullan character was originally created as a member of the crew of the USS Arcturus (NCC-1807/1807-A) in the late 2280s, eventually moving on to both the in 2370 and the USS Besiege (NCC-74326) in 2372, before becoming trapped for four years on a planet with a pre-warp society he had originally been sent to observe. *'Commander T'Ashara': Vulcan science officer who joined the crew of the starship Dauntless while the vessel was in drydock at Antares Shipyard, assigned as assistant chief science officer. Prior to the Dauntless, Commander T'Ashara served as a science officer aboard the with current Dauntless first officer Commander K'danz. *'Lieutenant Spot': A science officer and the first of the non-corporeal Daminian species to join Starfleet, Lieutenant "Spot" (a nickname picked up while attending the Academy since his true name is unpronounceable to humanoids) appears as a red circle of light several centimeters in diameter. He is able to communicate with the crew by interfacing with the starship's communications system (his voice sounding like a refined British accent and slightly mechanical) and can interface directly with any electronic system on the vessel. When off-duty, Spot likes to relax in the plasma stream of the warp nacelles. *'Lieutenant Rinja Ka'Dan': A member of the Klingon Defense Force assigned to the security division aboard USS Dauntless (NCC-75310) as part of an updated Officer Exchange Program. Young by human standards, the Klingon officer is still finding it hard to integrate into the Starfleet crew. *'Gunnery Sergeant Christopher O'Laughlin, SFMC': A 20th-century US Marine who volunteered for a stasis experiment in 1992, awakened almost 400 years later when the underground lab was discovered by construction crews. After a period of readjustment to the 24th century, O'Laughlin (or Olly as he is often called) joined the Starfleet Marine Corps, the only place he ever considered home, and several months later was assigned to Special Contingent 41, assigned to the Intrepid-class USS Dauntless (NCC-74658) during the Dominion War. *'Cadet 2nd Class Gem Koester': Teenage daughter of Dauntless CO Captain Peter Koester and lead cadet in the Dauntless Starfleet Space Cadet Corps Unit, Cadet Koester has participated in several of the less dangerous away team missions and has recently learned to pilot several of the starship's auxiliary craft, including the captain's yacht Jutland. Past characters :(Transferred or killed.) *'Captain Virgil Dylan Kane': Transferring to the Dauntless-74658 with Captain Koester after the near-disastrous end of the USS Hudson, Kane was first officer of two of the starships named USS Dauntless (NCC-74658 and NCC-75310). A human whose parents had been killed during the Cardassian border wars, he resigned from Starfleet to join the Bajoran resistance and considers himself "Bajoran by choice". Kane was appointed as science officer and second-in-command aboard the USS Hudson under Captain Koester at the rank of lieutenant commander, following Cardassia’s withdrawal from Bajor and Kane’s subsequent return to Starfleet, and promoted to first officer and chief science officer when transferred to the new Intrepid-class starship. He eventually rose to the rank of captain in 2376 and command of the Dauntless in 2377. He transferred from command of the Dauntless following the starship's collision with a tanker near the New Gibraltar colony and the subsequent investigation. *'Commander Jeffery Bloom': Chief engineer of the Intrepid-class Dauntless and later chief science officer of the Sovereign-class Dauntless, Bloom was a full-blooded Vulcan orphaned shortly after birth, adopted and raised by humans. As a result of his upbringing, he experienced and displayed normal human emotions. Bloom was also among the crew of the USS Hudson when it was nearly destroyed in the Gamma Quadrant. Transferred off the Dauntless in 2377. *'Dr. Sir Azriel Dourden': Chief medical officer and fourth of the five original members of the USS Hudson crew transferred to the commissioning crew of the USS Dauntless (NCC-74658). A native of the colony world of Avalon, Dourden spoke with a medieval Earth accent and detested the sickbay EMH program, which he referred to as a "soulless demon", in spite of the fact that he alone was responsible for downloading the program and rescuing it from destruction when the Dauntless was lost in 2374. Dr. Dourden, whom the majority of the crew simply referred to as "Doc" only because it annoyed him, transferred to Station Diego Garcia after the loss of the Dauntless-74658. *'Commander Lotus Q': Assistant chief science officer and head of Stellar Cartography aboard the Dauntless-74658, assigned as chief medical officer aboard the Dauntless-75310. While appearing to be a joined Trill female, Q was actually a member of the powerful Q Continuum, a fact known only to Captain Koester, with an actual Trill symbiont implanted within her. Commander Q appeared to have been killed during the final battle of the Dominion War, but in actuality she was recalled back to the Continuum and used the battle as a convenient way of leaving the Dauntless without too many questions being asked. *'Captain Kethry Sutherland': Ship’s counselor and later chief medical officer upon the loss of Commander Q, Sutherland was first created as a character for the Star Trek: Sarek stories in 1993 and transferred to the Dauntless-74658 when the new ship was launched in 1996. Like Deanna Troi, Sutherland was a half-Betazoid woman with empathic abilities. Sutherland returned to the Sarek in 2377, promoted to the rank of captain and appointed as first officer of the refit starship by Fleet Captain Kalin Kale. * Commander Kevin Fry: Chief helmsman, assigned to the Dauntless (NCC-75310) in 2374, promoted to second officer of the starship upon the return of Captain Koester in 2380. Fry was promoted to the position of first officer aboard the in early 2383. *'Dr. Rasa Palin, M.D.': A member of the Bajoran Militia, Dr. Rasa joined the crew of the Dauntless when the starship was re-launched in 2380. Prior to that, Rasa served two tours aboard the , the first during its two-year mission in the Gamma Quadrant, the second after the vessel was modified as a heavily armed battleship shortly after the end of the Dominion War. Dr. Rasa committed suicide aboard the Dauntless in 2383 after he was discovered to have participated in several atrocities during the occupation of the Bajor system during the Dominion War. He was replaced by Dr. Justin MacMillan. Episodes Season One *2372 **"Dauntless Awaits" **"Return to Orig" **"The Battle of the North Atlantic" **"Time Slip" **"Commissioned - Part 1 & 2" **"O' Captain, What Captain?" **"Playthings" Season Two *2373 **"Revenge" **"No Field Days" **"Star Destroyer" **"The Big Sneeze" **"Invasion" **"Shore Leave '97" Season Three *2374 **"Payback" **"Sins of the Past" **"Too Many Drills" **"May Old Acquaintance Be Forgot" **"The Return, Part 1 - Renewal" **"The Return, Part 2 - By Comet's Light" **"The Return, Part 3 - Maxia Redeux" **"The Return, Part 4 - The Battle" Season Four *2375 **"Starship Lost - Part 1 & 2" **"Rebel Without a Cause" **"Hammond's World" **"Another Fine Mess" **"Threshold" **"Open Season" **"Q-Story - Part 1 & 2" **"Family Ties" **"All's Fair..." **"New Faces, New Places" Season Five *2376 **"Crisis" **"Laxia" **"Reflections" Season Six *2380 **"Homecoming" **"Dauntless, Returning" **"Reacquainted" **"Ba'ku" **"Exchange Program" **"Captain's Holiday" **"Prelude" **"Engagement, Part 1" Season Seven *2381 **"Training Cruise" **"Return to Gideon" **"Darkness Against the Night" **"Ghosts of the Past" **"The Ultimate Convention" **"A Matter of Honor" **"Lost World - Hammond's World II" **"Meltdown" **"Final Mission" **"Law & Orders" **"Standoff" **"The More Things Change..." **"Borg Invasion" Season Eight *2382 **"Paradox" **"Rocket Man" **"Against the Clock" **"Exchange Student" **"Disaster" **"Paradox - Part 2" **"Paradox - Part 3" **"Paradox - Part 4" **"Riker Maneuver" **"911" Season Nine *2383 **"Shipyard - Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6" **"Ghost World - Part 2" **"Last Man Home" **"Growing Pains" **"Mitosis" **"Queen for a Day" **"Death Threat" Season Ten *2384 **"Death Threat - Part 2" **"Assimilated" **"Genesis Hunt" **"Divine Providence" **"Electronic Dreams, Technological Nightmares" **"A Ripple in Time" **"Diplomatic Overtures" **"Inspection Tour" **"Hammond's World III" **"Genesis Doom" **"...It's Five Year Mission...!" Season Eleven *2385 **"Operation Liberate!" **"Diplomatic Overtures - Part 2" **"Here In Honored Glory Lies..." **"Center Seat" **"Learner's Permit" **"FTL" **"Inspection" **"The Kane Mutiny" **"Nanook" **"Vega Prime" **"Expec-Q-Tations" **"Rules and Acquisitions" **"Predator or Prey?" **"Diplomatic Repercussions" **"You Only Live Twice" See also *''Star Trek: Arcturus'' *''Star Trek: Personal Logs'' *''Star Trek: Sarek'' External links *http://www.fifth-fleet.org/ Dauntless